RWBY: Dark Rose Parallel
by Soul23
Summary: A REMAKE OF THE RWBY DARK ROSE! Rune is the twin of Ruby Rose and little brother of Yang Xiao Long. What's so special about this child. Well this child has 5 semblances. The question is how did is that possible. Read the story as Rune follows his dream in becoming a hunter. Powerful OC multi semblance OC. Rated M just to safe for future parts of the story
1. 1: Rune Rose (no Beta Reader)

**HELLO EVERYONE FOR THE REMAKE OF RWBY: DARK ROSE. I decided to call it RWBY: Dark Rose Parallel which was a sugggestion by** **InfernoKnightmare** **which somthing I really liked it. Like I said Rune back story will completely different which I won't reveal much yet. but will also make a good theory about Rune powers**

* * *

Chapter 1

Fly cam footage

 _The footage reveal a small forest and a boy that was around 15 years old that had short black hair with red streak and he had silver eyes. The boy had a lean but muscular built and was around 5'6 feet tall and wears a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black gloves, black short pants a pair of black boots with red laces. He was wearing a red hood with a symbol of a rose in the back._

 _"Everything good, droid?" The guy asked. The machine that was recording everything just made some beeping sound that made me give it thumbs up._

 _"Nice, anyway its day one of my video journal and its July 5th, 2013. Anyway I'm Rune Rose, brother of Ruby Rose, who is my twin sister and Yang Xiao Long, who is my big sister." Rune said as he introduce himself before taking a deep breath._

 _"Anyway I'm recording this future reference or to have some few laughs on whoever ever discover this" Rune said with small smile on face._

 _"Well anyway there's some things you can't know about me...not just yet. All I can say that had different childhood. Different any average hunter kids and such." Rune said with weak laugh that which made it a little awkward before continuing. "Well I'm not like my sister's or my family. I'm not sure that anyone could relate to me because I'm do one of a kind. Most people only have one semblance but very rare cases have at least 2 or 3. But never in history has that somebody had 5 semblance." Rune said._

 _"I'm already picturing that whoever find my scroll and unlock it would be shock or not believing it. "I'm already sure that all of you are either shock or not believing what I just said and thinking that I was just bragging about it but sorry I'm not. Because what happened to me in that past had made have that kind of power. Which I won't reveal now. Anyway my semblances are **Panmnesia, Enhance Calling, Reality Perception, Marking Teleportation** and...well I won't tell the last one until my later videos since my last semblance is very dangerous and-." Rune said but he was cut off when another voice was heard._

 _"RUNE! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD COME WITH ME IN TOWN TO CHECK THE NEW WEAPON MAGAZINE!" A female voice was heard._

 _"COMING RUBY!" Rune shouted before returning back to camera. "Well sorry to cut this video short but I need take Ruby into town." Rune grabbed the camera and said. "Well, everyone. Welcome to Rune Rose life"_

Fly cam footage Ended

"Ruby, how long are you going to read that magazine?" Rune said with an annoyed tone. He and Ruby were currently at the 'Dust till Dawn' shop in Vale. Rune is completely bored right now and wanted to leave but his sister Ruby doesn't want to yet.

"Come on, just let me finish this first." Ruby said to Rune. Ruby is a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length hair that gradates to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style.

She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also has bullets and a pouch attached.

Rune rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine but a few more minutes." Rune said before placing back his headset. Ruby did the same with her own headset and continue on their business.

But they failed to notice that someone entered the shop. Rune heard some noises but decided to ignore it read some of the magazine of the store.

Then suddenly he felt someone just grabbed his shoulder. He turns around and saw a guy in a suit wearing a red sunglasses and he had a sword in his hand.

"Put your hands in the air!" The guy said. Rune look at man with bored look on his face. Rune tap on Ruby shoulder to make her look at him.

"What?" Ruby asked. Rune just pointed at the guy in front of him. Ruby turns around and saw the guy that who was pointing his red sword at them. Ruby remove his headset and Rune did the same.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The man said. The twins look at each other before looking back.

"Are you…robbing us?" Ruby asked.

"YES!" The henchman said before Rune suddenly grabbed the man wrist and twist it causing the man to scream in pain. Rune and Ruby quickly did a double flying kick to the man

CRASH!

Sending the man crashing into the shop glass window with the two not far behind.

"Now to break this little bone." Rune said before he snapped one of the finger bones of the man.

CRACK!

The man screamed in pain.

"Rune!" Ruby said in scolding tone.

"What? He's a bad guy? He just tried to rob us." Rune said. Ruby was about scold him again but he was cut off by another voice.

"HEY!" a voice shouted at them that causes them to stop arguing and look at back. They both saw a man with bowler hat that was wearing a white suit, grey scarf and black pants. The man has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. The man also held a cane.

Rune eyes widen surprised in seeing the man and the man did the same but soon the man expression turned into anger.

"YOU!" The man shouted in anger.

"Yo Roman, how you been?" Rune said with cheerfully with a mocking tone that only made Roman anger grow.

"GET THE TWERPS!" Roman shouted. The twins pulled out their weapons. Ruby had a giant foldable red scythe while Rune pulls out a red and blue great sword with two dust barrel around the guard and two handles. Rune grabbed the two handles of the blade and separated it into two blades.

Roman henchman charges at them and the twins went into their stances.

"You take the right while I take on the left." Rune said with serious tone. Ruby nodded and Ruby charges at her enemies while Rune waited for them to come.

The henchmen run at Ruby, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

Rune waited one of the henchman to attack him and quickly Rune block the attacks with his blade. Rune turns around and slash the man, who was behind and quickly did a strong kick to the gut to send it flying. Rune quickly combine his two swords into one great sword and quickly slam it to the ground, sending the nearby goons flying to the air before he swung it like a club sending two of the goons flying into the walls.

Roman looks around and saw every one of his goons were defeated. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you all were." Roman muttered sarcastically before turning back at the two twins. He dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard. "Well, Red, Rune I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." He raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways and I get back at you Rune Rose."

Roman unleashes a red blast at two, who quickly dodges away. When both of them land on their feet they looks up and saw Roman isn't in front of the shop anymore. The two turn and saw the roman was climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

Rune looks at the shop keeper, who came out from the shop and said. "You okay if we go after him?"

The shop keeper nodded and the two quickly followed Roman towards to the rooftop of the building.

"HEY!" Ruby said as she saw Roman running towards the edge of the roof.

Roman turns back and saw the twin chasing towards him. "Persistent"

Ruby and Rune prepare themselves to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside. Roman turns around while holding a red dust. "End of the line, Red." He throws it out at their feet and fires it, resulting in a large explosion.

Roman let out a laugh when the smoke started to clear up he stop laughing at what he saw.

A woman with blond hair and green eyes and wearing in a purple cape is now appeared in front of the twins, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. Ruby had an awe look on her face while Rune had calculated look, the woman waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman said. The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls.

The blond woman glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

"The hell...?" Roman said in confusion

With a flick of the blond woman wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.

The woman in red reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at blond. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. The blond woman back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ruby and Rune quickly decided to help. Ruby changed her weapon into a gun while Rune separated his great sword into two blades. Ruby started releasing some bullets while Rune building up energy from the blades before unleashing a wave of red and blue energy towards the fiery woman.

The fiery blocked all of Ruby bullet attacks with her hands before creating a powerful shield to block the wave of energy. The fiery woman creates several blazing circles around her three opponents. Rune quickly grabbed Ruby and rolled out of the way while the blond woman flip out of the way also before the radius explosion could hit them.

They look back and saw that bullhead was flying away, too far for them to reach.

Rune put his weapon back together before letting it collapse into smaller size for it to put away. Rune turns to the blond woman and inspect her and finally realized who she was. She Glynda Goodwitch, the head mistress of beacon academy.

"You're a huntress." Rune heard his twin sister. He looks at Ruby and saw awe look on her face.

"Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked in Glee while Rune just face palm at this.

==Moments Later==

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda said to them. Rune and Ruby found themselves at local police station being interrogated.

"They started it!" Ruby said in defense. Rune just facepalm again.

"That a childish answer Ruby. You could said that they were trying to mug us and attacked in self-defense." Rune said to his twin sister.

"Or that" Ruby said nervously. Glynda continues to give stern look at the two but Rune was completely affected by it.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." Glynda said that cause Ruby to smile and Rune to look at her with a raised brow. "...And a slap on the wrist." Glynda ended as she demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek! While Rune just silently chuckle at Ruby reaction.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda said before she moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby and Rune can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies. Rune immediately recognized him. He was Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Ruby Rose," he addressed the girl first, "and Rune Rose." He turned to the boy.

Both sat up in rapt attention.

"The two of you... have silver eyes," he spoke as if deciphering a puzzle. The twins looked to each other in confusion before turning back to Ozpin.

"So!" continued Ozpin. "Where did you learn to do this?" he asked Ruby as he pointed towards the woman's scroll, showing a recording of the street fight.

"S-Signal Academy?" she hesitantly answered.

"An entry level school taught you how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, one instructor in particular!"

"I see," he continued. At that point, he set the plate down in front of her.

Ruby's eyes shot back and forth between Ozpin and the cookies. A pale hand slowly reached forward and took a cookie. She ate one, then another as her smile grew. In no time at all, she ravenously inhaled cookie after cookie, not even crumbs were safe. Rune just shook his head at Ruby obsession with cookies.

"I only know of one person who can wield the scythe with such ease..." continued Ozpin. "...a dusty old crow."

Ruby mumbled an affirmation through a mouthful of cookie.

"Pardon me?" Ozpin asked.

She swallowed and giggled nervously.

"Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow, and he's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, but now I'm all whooowaah watttchaaa!" Ruby described animatedly, complete with hand gestures.

"So I've seen," replied Ozpin with a slight smile. "And what is an adorable little girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years at Signal and then I want to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress. I'm trying to become a Huntress because I wanna help people!" she rambled on. "Our parents always taught us to help people and I thought 'Oh might as well make a career out of it' heheh, and sure the police are good and all but Hunters and Huntresses are just so much more cool and romantic and exciting and gosh you know?" she squealed.

The woman fixed Ruby with a deadpan expression while Rune just shook his head at Ruby silly antics.

"Very interesting," chuckled Ozpin before he directed his attention towards Rune.

"Rune... you, unlike Ruby, I have already heard about and in great detail I might add."

Rune eyes narrowed a little and slightly stiffened at the remark.

"How so?" he questioned carefully.

Ozpin waved at the scroll, the recording now switching to one of Raine. This time, unlike Ruby who fought criminals, he was battling a group of grims in some forest and practically easily slicing and dicing every single one of them with great precision. Another video is shown Rune taking on a group of students, blocking and dodging everything and countering everything flawlessly. Ruby was awe on how Rune was easily beating every single student in the video.

"Well…that's a bit surprising that the head master of beacon has taken interest of me." Rune lean back to his seat and look at Ozpin with suspicion on his eyes. "Interest enough for me to be stalk and to watch on like a hawk. But the question is why headmaster?" Rune asked. Glynda didn't like Rune tone and was about to speak but Ozpin raised his hand to stop her while Ruby was getting nervous since her twin brother looks like about to bad mouth Ozpin.

"I reassure you Mr. Rose that this only for research purposes about you. Also to think why would you turn down the offer in applying to Beacon academy. A student is known as the one of the most powerful hunter in training in this generation didn't want to join Beacon Academy immediately." Ozpin said. Rune didn't detect any lies that causes him to relax.

"You got an offer to go to Beacon Academy?!" Ruby asked in surprised as look at her twin. Rune raised a brow at her.

"Yeah…I forgot about that. Sorry Rubes." Rune apologize but clearly he wasn't apologizing. Ruby just pouted at him. "Well it's really simple why I didn't accept Beacon Academy offer." Rune said and everyone looks at him curiously.

"And what is that reason, ?" Ozpin asked as he was curious why he turn down the offer.

"It's because I didn't want to leave Ruby behind. She my twin." Rune said and Ruby was surprised at this. "Sure I would be with Yang join to beacon academy but I didn't want leave Ruby behind besides." Rune turn to her and smirk. "I can't really leave you since you're very socially awkward."

"HEY!" Ruby pouted at him while Rune just let out a chuckle before the duo turn back their attention to Ozpin.

Ozpin tilted his head. "Do either of you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster at Beacon," Ruby answered immediately.

Ozpin, who had seated himself, leaned forward across the table. "You want to come to my school?" he directed the question to the both of them. Rune was surprised at this but look at Ruby and saw awe look on her face.

"More than anything in the world," she breathed. He turned his gaze towards Rune.

"Well…since Ruby accepted the offer. I'll going to accept the offer now." he answered, still dumbstruck that this was happening.

Ozpin gave a questioning gaze to his associate. She scoffed and looked away, rolling her eyes.

With a broad smile on his face and eyes squinted shut, "Well alright."

==Time Skip==

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister and brother is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" The girl with blond hair said in glee as she bears hug Ruby and Rune. This girl Yang Xiao Long, elder sister of Ruby and Rune.

She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she had no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Long, messy gold locks cascaded down her back and past her waist.

"Please stop" Ruby said as she was being crushed at Yang gripped.

"Damn it Yang, You're squeezing us too hard." Rune complained. Yang finally let go of them.

"But I'm so proud of both of you!" Yang said happily.

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby said.

"Yeah, taking out Roman and his goons wasn't really that hard." Rune said as he waves off Yang compliment.

"What do you both mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you two the bee's knees." Yang said happily to her.

"Really Yang? Bee knees?" Rune said with a deadpan look while Ruby didn't seem happy with Yang compliment either

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said.

"What's with both you? Aren't you both excited?" Yang asked. Rune just shrugged in response while Ruby said nervously.

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby sigh before continuing. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Yang smiled and place her arm around Ruby shoulder.

"But you are special." Yang said to her while Rune nodded in agreement.

"Yang right, Ruby. You are special." Rune said as he ruffle Ruby hair which earned him a pout from her and a laugh from Yang.

The trio turned their attention to the holoscreen. A news report of last night's robbery was playing. Thankfully, there was no mention of the Rune and Ruby or their involvement, probably Ozpin's doing.

The reporter then swapped to an update on an incident with the White Fang, a Faunus Rights movement that had suddenly turned violent the previous year, but was interrupted by a recording of Glynda Goodwitch. Rune listened for a few moments but tuned it out when he realized it was just a stock greeting for new students. Instead he turned his attention out the port windows. He gazed in awe as the ship turned about to give its passengers a full view of Beacon Academy.

A cluster of glorious and intricate spires made up the heart of the grounds, flanked and surrounded by numerous smaller buildings. Leading up to it was a grand plaza of gardens, statues, and fountains all arranged in patterns to accent each feature. Two rivers, one on each flank, met in the middle of this plaza. Connecting that to the landing platform was a long causeway decorated with ivory arches and wrought-iron street lamps. The platform itself was fairly standard and situated on the edge of sheer cliff face. An additional stairway and elevator system wound its way down the cliff face to a small dock. Rune smiled in seeing at the beautiful view. He barely noticed Ruby and Yang join him at the window.

"Look! You can see Signal from up here!" Ruby said. "I guess home isn't too far off after all."

"Beacon's our home now," Yang assured her, putting an arm around her little sister and brother. The trio hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

Their reverie was interrupted though when another passenger, a teenage boy with shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing some novice combat armor struggled to hold his lunch. Rune moved away from the two as to give the boy a wide berth as he stumbled by, swaying dangerously close to Ruby and Yang because something disgusting is about happen.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone," Yang commented.

"It was nice while it lasted," replied her sister. The ship is seen approaching Beacon across a large body of water.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet!" Ruby said.

"I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Yang said before a barfing sound was heard.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Ruby said as she moves away from Ruby

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang said as she started to hop on one foot and following Ruby.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby said as she was completely grossed out.

"Rune! Come on help me!" Yang said as she turns around and started to hop towards her little brother.

"Aw hell no! You better stay that away from me Yang!" Rune said.

Fly cam footage

 _The footage reveal Rune leaning against the wall of the airship as he was looking at the camera_

 _"Well, I'm heading towards to Beacon. After impressing the headmaster of academy along with sister Ruby. I never thought that all of my siblings will be going to academy together. I'm happy and worried at the same time but I'm sure that I can handle what they can throw at me-"_

 _"RUNE, COME ON AND HELP ME!" Yang voice was heard. The camera turns to Yang hopping towards Rune with barf on her boots from earlier._

 _"DAMN IT YANG! I SAID TO GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Rune said. The footage is shown that Rune was running away from Yang._

Fly cam footage Ended

* * *

 **WELL THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT. I WAS THINKING ABOUT THE PAIRING OF RUNE BE THE SAME AS RWBY DARK ROSE BUT I'M NOT SURE YET! GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT! ALSO THE FLY CAM FOOTAGE WAS A IDEA THAT I GOT FROM** _ **Jaune's Video Diary by Angelo Gene**_ **which is a good fanfiction that I recommend that you read if you haven't yet. REVIEW! FAVORITE AND PM ME FOR FEW IDEAS TO MAKE THE STORY INTERESTING OR BETTER. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **REBORN123 OUT!**


	2. 2: Welcome to Beacon Academy (no Beta)

**YO! Reborn123 here and I'm back with a new chapter. Been busy with few days and the fact that I'm taking an online courses have lessen my time in making fanfics. But don't worry I'll still continue writing and try to update this story at the best of my abilities.**

 **Also I'm looking for Beta Reader. Anyone interested please PM.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

Fly cam footage

 _The footage reveal Rune near the windows of the airship as he was looking at the camera._

 _"I'm nearing at the academy and I'm kinda nervous. I don't know why but I feel like something bad going to or something weird. I just hope that this day doesn't suck." Rune said with small frown on his face as he put on a thinking pose._

Fly cam footage Ended

The airship finally arrived the academy as the hatch opened and the student are making their way out and towards the entrance. Rune, Yang and Ruby were looking at the entire Beacon Academy

"Wow..." Ruby said in awe.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said.

"I have to say. It's very impressive" Rune said while nodding his head but was cut off when he heard Ruby.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said excitedly. Rune just sweatdrop at this while Yang pulls Ruby hood so she wouldn't move "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang said.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Ruby said

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby pulls out her weapon in scythe form and hugged it. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Rune just shook his head while Yang playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked.

Ruby takes off her hood and said. "But... why would I need friends if I have you and Rune?"

Yang was hesitant at this "Well..." When suddenly a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Ruby spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving while Rune just watch disbelief that Yang would leave them like that. "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby asked dizzily before stopping for a moment, still reeling "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Rune quickly went for his sister aid.

"You okay Rubes?" Rune asked as he helped his sister up.

"I'm okay" Ruby said as she accepts Rune hands and stand up.

Someone is standing in front of them. The girl is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar.

She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

Rune immediately recognized her. She was Weiss Schnee the heiress of Schnee Company. He never thought that he would find the girl very beautiful.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss said angrily at Ruby. Rune could already tell something bad was going to happen.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby said nervously

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Weiss shouted at Ruby.

"Uuhhh..." Ruby was getting scared at Weiss glare.

"Give me that!" Weiss said as she snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal a vial of powdered dust. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..."

"What are you, brain-dead?" Weiss said as she was holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I... I know..." Ruby said as she starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face

"Hey! Stop shaking that." Rune said as he saw that Weiss is carelessly shake the vial in front of Ruby but Weiss ignored him.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Weiss said. Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss.

The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss said.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologize and was complete embarrassed

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss question Ruby, who was now completely nervous at this point.

"Well, I-I...-"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school.-

"Okay that's enough!" Rune said as he finally was fed at Weiss for treating Ruby like that. Weiss and Ruby looks at him and saw that he was giving Weiss a glare.

"First off Miss Ice Bitch. You are the reason why the explosion happened! For fuck sake. You consider yourself an "expert" of dust but you keep shaking the vial in front of her." Rune said to her while mocking her at the expert part. Ruby was surprised at Rune cursing but was happy that he defended her while Weiss was shock at what Rune just said to her but the same completely embarrassed.

Weiss face turn red in anger as she glares at male in front of her.

"HOW DARE-"

"AND SECOND!" Rune rudely interrupted Weiss that causes her rage to grow more. "Nobody talks to my twin sister like that especially a spoiled flat chested girl." Rune said as he insulted her on Weiss small chest.

This just Weiss to grow her hate on Rune. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?!" She said to him but Rune just shrugged at her.

"A spoiled princess that made me want to smack you so hard in the head." Rune asked sarcastically. Weiss about to shout at him again but a voice cuts her off.

"It's heiress, actually." The voice said. Ruby, Rune and Weiss look over and saw the girl that was approaching them.

It was is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real life Japanese zipper manufacturer.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

The girl was a complete mystery to Rune but the same was mesmerized at her beautiful appearance.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The girl continued.

Weiss smiled smugly as she forgot about Rune and focused more on the girl in black. "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl said that causes Weiss anger to return once more as Ruby and Rune chuckled at her statement.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss gets up in girl in black face and takes the bottle from her that she was carrying before walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow.

Ruby still felted sorry for Weiss "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby sighs as she turns around "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." She sees Blake walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back "Welcome to Beacon..."

Rune kneels down and let out small smile. "Come on Rubes. It's only been the first day." Rune gives her his hand. "Come on. Get up little sis."

"I'm not your little sis!" Ruby said as she gets up without Rune help."

"Yes, you are!" Rune said to her.

"But I'm older than you!"

"By a few minutes! Besides I'm taller than you!"

"Because you're a guy and it's natural that you're taller than me!"

"Well if you haven't focused on eating sweet all the time then you might grow taller more. Maybe you should cut off the cookies and strawberries."

"NEVER!"

"Hey there" A voice said. The two stop arguing and turns around and saw the guy in the airship who was vomited on Yang boots. "I'm Jaune nice to me you." The blond male said nervously.

"Ruby. Call me Ruby." Ruby introduced herself to Jaune.

"Rune…Hey aren't you the guy who vomited on the airship?" Rune asked that causes Ruby to giggle and Jaune to groan.

Soon the two were walking around Beacon Academy inside the walls that are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune compl

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said while giggling.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune said to her causing Rune to laugh a little.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby said before turning to Rune who was laughing at the nickname.

"I'm so going to use that nickname on you Rubes!" Rune said. Ruby just groaned at this. She just hoped that Yang never hears this.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune said in full confidence.

Ruby looks skeptical while Rune just gave him deadpan look "Do they?" The twins asked in curious/deadpan tone.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune said. Rune just patted his back in comfort, which Jaune appreciated.

Ruby giggles before a short, awkward silence falls before she spoke again. "So... I got this thing!" Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

Jaune jump in surprised while Rune just shook his head. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"A-wha...?"

Ruby cocks the weapon while smiling. "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said before turning to Rune. "How about you."

Rune just pull out his weapon and Jaune was surprised at seeing the weapon changed into a giant sword.

"Woah…That's one big sword." Jaune said. Rune nodded before separating the sword into two katana blade.

"Rune calls it. Roses and Thorns. I helped Rune designed that weapon." Ruby explained to Jaune. Jaune just nodded before looking at Rune.

"Do you feel tired in carrying all the time?" Jaune asked. Rune returns his weapon back to it's normal state before hides it away.

"Not much. I may not look like it but I'm a really strong guy." Rune said with full confidence. Jaune look at Ruby for confirmation and Ruby nodded her head in agreement.

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Oh! I, uh..." Jaune unsheathes a blade "I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!" Ruby said awe while Rune was scanning at the blade.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune said as he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense.

Ruby touched the shield "So, what do they do?"

Jaune fumble with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Rune asked.

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune said dejectedly.

Ruby giggle at this "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait - you made that?!" Jaune said as he pointed at Crescent Rose.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby said.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said to her.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby said with a few laughs before continuing "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune said while sheathing his sword.

"Besides it might be a good thing Jaune." Rune said.

"Why do say that?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Some weapons that has been passed has connection with their ancestors or have some great powers hidden among them. You could never know. You might unlock it." Rune said. Jaune brighten up in hearing this.

"Hmm." Ruby looks around and said. "Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune: "Oh, I don't know! I was following you."

"Don't worry I know where the ceremony is being held. Just follow me." Rune said as he lead the way and two followed him.

The trio arrived at Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people. Ruby looks over when she hears Yang's voice.

"Ruby! Rune! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang shouted as she waved her a hand for the twins to see her.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said as she was going towards to Yang.

"See ya later Jaune." Rune said as he headed to the same direction.

"How's your first day going, little sister and little brother?" Yang asked as she looks at the two only to receive a glare from Ruby and deadpan look from Rune.

"Oh, nothing much except that fact that Ruby exploded" Rune said with deadpan tone.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby said.

Yang was smiling broadly and asked "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby scoffs and continued "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"Um Rubes?" Rune said as he pointed at Weiss but Ruby ignored him as Weiss was glaring at Ruby.

"You!" Weiss shouted at Ruby, who quickly jumped into her Yang arms.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby said.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss scolded her.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang said with surprised look on her face. She couldn't believe what Ruby said really happened.

Ruby gets down from Yang arms and look at Weiss "It was an accident. It was an accident!" Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled 'DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals' to Ruby "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss said and to Ruby it was really fast and squeaky tone while Rune just look at Weiss in slight awe at how Weiss memorized that stupid policy.

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby said in confusedly

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely?" Ruby said.

Weiss handed the pamphlet to Ruby "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

"Like that's gonna help." Rune muttered under his breath but unfortunately Weiss heard him and turn to his direction.

"YOU!" Weiss shouted angrily at him.

"Nice to see you too Ice bitch." Rune said with sarcastic voice which only pissed her off more.

"I'm going to-"

"Look, uh, it sounds like you three just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang said as she cut Weiss off. She knew that Weiss just going to scream at her brother and her brother would shot back only to piss the girl off more and she really doesn't want to see that. This two will just cause headache to her.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby said as she puts the pamphlet away before holding out her hand as she clears her throat. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Weiss speaks with a sarcastic voice. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall and dark handsome over there?" Weiss ended as she pointed at Rune, who look at her with a raised brow.

"Really?!" Ruby asked in suprised.

Weiss just gave a glare and replied "No."

"Wow, I never thought I was able to capture the interest of you, ice queen." Rune said with sarcastic tone.

"Quiet you! And what do mean by that?" Weiss asked and Rune gave her an amused smile.

"You describe me as a tall and handsome guy. Are you interested in having a date with me?" Rune said with teasing smile. After hearing that, Ruby and Yang look in surprised at Rune because they never thought Rune was ever interested in girls before since he practically ignore majority of them when he was in signal while Weiss was stuttering mess as her face turned red in embarrassment and anger.

Soon a booming sound came around that causes attention to drawn to the stage where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Ozpin could hear murmurs around the crowd but he continued. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin ended his speech before he walks away. Glynda steps up to microphone and said "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said.

"Don't know why but don't care. I'm going on ahead. Rubes, Yang" Rune said to his sister before leaving. He ignored Weiss calling him angrily about his comments earlier.

The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said as she continues to write on her journal.

"I know I do!" Yang said as she purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... and Jaune, dressed in footie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her groan before she returns her attention to Ruby. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang teased Ruby before being knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." Ruby said as she turns to her back.

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang said before being hit with another pillow, this time looking like a dog, to the face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Yang looks around and notices that Rune was missing. "Hey, Where's Rune?"

"He said that going for a walk for a while." Ruby said.

"Why?" Yang asked. Ruby turns to her with a small frown on her face.

"He's having one of those visions again…the bad ones" Ruby said with sad tone. Yang frown in hearing this.

"He's still having those nightmares has he?" Yang asked softly. Ruby just nodded. Soon silence fell on the two as they worried on their brother health.

==With Rune==

"It's a peaceful night." Rune said as he gazed onto the moon of Remnant. Rune was wearing a simple black shirt, red pants and red slippers. Rune was currently at the balcony of Beacon academy as he continues to gaze on the moon.

Rune looks at his hands and they were trembling slightly as visions of his past memories came to his mind

== _Flash back==_

 _"We will always be together right brother?" a small grey wolf faunus with amber eyes said to him happily._

 _"Of course. He is a hero and heroes keep their promises." a small red hair human girl with blue eyes said to him while smiling._

 _"Of course! I will always keep my promise!" A younger version of Rune said to them which cause two cheer and hug him._

 _Soon the scene change where a village was set on fire. All humans and faunus alike were all killed, slaughter to the ground._

 _Rune was could only watch in horror as he saw the young faunus and red hair girl died before his eyes with a blade pierce to them by a dark figure._

 _"SARAH! NICO!" Rune shouted in horror as he saw the two turned to him with small smile on their faces._

 _"Goodbye…brother" The girl said with tears coming to her face._

 _"Live…on…for us." The boy said before the two died in front of his eyes._

 _"No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _==Flash Back ended==_

Rune snapped out of it and saw small tears were dripping into his trembling hands. Rune could only clench his fists.

"…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you both." Rune muttered.

==Next Day==

Rune wakes up and saw majority of the students were still asleep. He decided to take a shower early before the others wake up. He took a shower before going into the diner to have some breakfast. Rune quickly ate his breakfast before heading to the locker room. Rune sits down on one of the benches near his locker and relaxed himself a few minutes has he waited for the initialization test.

Soon few minutes later people were entering the locker room. Rune finally moves out from the bench and went to his locker. He opens it and grabbed his weapon, Roses and Thorns and checked it to make sure that everything is well. Rune nodded after seeing that everything is working well before putting the weapon normal state and putting it around the back of his waist. Rune soon heard Yang and Ruby voices.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby said.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang said. Rune took a peek and saw that Ruby and Yang were talking to each other.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said happily as she strokes Crescent Rose.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said to her.

Ruby sighs in frustration at hearing this. "You sound like Dad! "She shoves her weapon into the locker as she continues. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

Rub suddenly looked nervous. "Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your or Rune team or something..."

Yang brings her hair around her shoulder and stroking it. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" R

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous? Crazy? Take a pick sis?" Rune said as he approaches his sisters. Ruby and Yang surprised at Rune sudden appearance.

"AH! Don't do that!" Ruby complained as she was scared at sudden appearance of Rune. Rune just smirk at her.

"Nope!" Rune said happily which made Ruby glare at him.

"Hey Rune, morning." Yang greeted her brother. Soon her expression turn into a worried one. "You alright now?"

Rune looks at her with a raised brow. "Yeah, why did you think of that?"

"Well, Rubes told me last night that you were getting those vision again." Yang said with Ruby nodding in agreement. Rune just sighs and scratch the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't that bad." Rune said with small smile on his face.

"You sure?" Ruby asked him. Rune just nodded.

"Well, just tell us if it's bothering you, we are family afterall." Yang said. Rune just smiled at her before they soon they heard Weiss shouting at someone. The trio looks towards the voice and saw Weiss, Jaune and a girl with red hair with them.

The trio listen as Jaune a fool out of himself at the girls. The red hair girl seem to have a positive vibe towards Jaune while Weiss was basically thinks that Jaune is complete doofus. Soon Jaune started walking like complete idiot before he looks back just in time to see a spear strike him, sending Jaune flying into the wall.

"I'm sorry!" The girl in red said.

An announcement plays on the intercom system.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda announces.

Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. The girl in red follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground.

"It was nice meeting you!" The girl said.

Jaune slumps against the locker and muttered. "Likewise..."

The trio approaches Jaune "Having some trouble there, lady-killer?"

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune said as he accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up.

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang said.

"That's wasn't good move anyway. You just made a fool out of yourself." Rune said. Only to receive a smack from Yang. "What?!"

"You really suck at pep talk." Yang said to him.

"Well, I'm just telling the truth. What do what me to do? Encourage him to continue to act like complete idiot that will make girls scared of him or think of him an idiot." Rune said which made only Jaune slump his shoulder and bow his head in shame.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said. Ruby leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.

Soon everyone was at the Beacon cliff overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet. Rune was besides his twin sister Ruby and wore a serious look on his face.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said before Glynda steps forward.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby said in shock while Rune narrowed his eyes.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said which made Ruby groaned but ignored as he continues. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby said shock while Rune couldn't only feel slightly sorry about Ruby.

"See? I told you-!" A girl with orange hair said to the person beside him.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said with serious tone in the end.

"Well this what we sign up for anyway." Rune muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes at the obvious thing about the test.

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune said as he raised his hand but was ignored by Ozpin.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said.

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. The girl in orange hair crouches low, the boy in green clothing wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, Rune crouches as he grabbed the handle of his weapon and Jaune is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune said as he continues nervously "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Jaune said nervously

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister and brother, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

Soon Rune joins the duo as he was send flying into the air. Rune flew into the air for few minutes before he quickly wasted no time but pull out his weapon. He quickly separated his weapon into two before throwing one of blades into a very tall tree. He disappeared from sight and appeared where the blade that stab on the tree was. Rune quickly grabbed one of the branches of the tree before pulling out the red blade from the tree. He looks down and saw it was good spot to land and drops his blue sword to the ground. The sword stabs to the ground and Rune quickly disappeared and reappeared again to where the sword was.

He grabbed the blue sword before he put the blades back together into a great sword again. Rune looks around and saw that no one around. He pulls out his scroll and activated it before the scroll suddenly have small rotation blade and started flying.

Fly cam footage

 _"Everything good, droid?" Rune asked. The machine made some small computing noises as a confirmation. Rune nodded his head. "Good, this is the first time recording my fight. So this will a good opportunity to test it out." Rune said. Before a noise was heard in the bushes and then came out a beowolf grimm appeared before him. The grimm let out howl and charges towards Rune. Rune prepares before he swing his blade and cut the beowolf._

 _"This is going fun." Rune said with small smirk on his face before turning to flying cam. "Come on!" Rune said as he started running with the camera following him._

Fly cam footage Ended

* * *

 **Well this the end of the second chapter and I hope you all like it. A small part of Rune backstory is reveal which play later part on why he said he has different childhood from siblings, which something also made think of a theory if it's possible in the RWBY series.**

 **Anyway, there some people who are asking about Fly cam footage. I'm gonna used it at the later part of the story and the same time it's could be used as a spin off story if I ever get mental block of the story. Anyway, Review, Favorite and follow this story. Anyone who, has an OC idea please give them to me as PM message. I won't accept Review messages.**

 **Again, I'm looking for Beta Reader, anyone interested just PM that said Beta Reader wanted.**


	3. 3 : Test and Honor (ReddLotus)

**Hey everyone Reborn123 here with a new chapter. Anyway been very busy but a least manage to release a new chapter. Anyway I'm happy to say that ReddLotus is my new beta reader for this story.**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Test and honor

Beta by _**ReddLotus**_

 _Fly-cam footage_

 _The scene shows Rune looking around the woods when suddenly a beowolf jump behind him but he quickly slashed it and cut it in half._

 _"Well, nothing so far," Rune said as he looks around. "No partner yet and the temple is a few miles away," Rune muttered when suddenly they heard a screech. The camera change angle and shows a giant nevermore flying._

 _The camera turns to Rune who has his eyes narrows and a small smirk appeared on his face. He separated his great sword into two and put the red one on his back. He quickly approaches the scroll and picks it up. Soon the angle is shown to the giant nevermore again before a blue sword was shot into the air before the scene change going nearer to the giant never more. The sword was thrown again and the camera got closer and closer again before the camera landed near the giant nevermore back and the footage goes black._

 _Fly-cam footage Ended_

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Rune said as he put his scroll away. Suddenly Rune started to hear some voices.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" A voice shouted. Rune was familiar with that voice.

'Is that Weiss voice I'm hearing?' Rune thought as he wanted to be sure.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Another voice said. Rune recognized that voice.

'Ruby!?' Rune thought in surprised. He quickly runs towards to where the voices were coming from and to his surprise. He found Ruby and Weiss hanging on the feathers of the Giant Nevermore.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss said to her with raising voice.

"Weiss! Ruby!" Rune called. The duo looks up and saw Rune hanging on the giant nevermore with the use of his weapon.

"Rune!" Ruby said happily.

"How in the name of dust did you two able to get to the giant Nevermore," Rune asked.

"Well, that's a funny story actually. It started when Weiss and I become partner then a bunch of beowolves attack-"

"HOW ABOUT STOP CHIT CHATTING AND MORE ON HOW ARE WE GOING GET DOWN." Weiss cut Ruby off as she screamed at them. The twins look at her with Ruby with sheepish expression while Rune just simply raised a brow.

"Well, why don't we just jump?" Ruby suggested.

"What are you? Insane?!" Weiss shouted at Ruby.

"Not really, just times like this that Rubes is crazy," Rune said to her only to receive a glare in return. The two turns to Ruby and saw that she was already gone.

"Oh, that insufferable little red-!" Weiss was cut off when Rune slides down a bit towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Weiss was surprised at Rune action. "H-H-HEY! What are you doing?"

"Only one way to get off this monster, ice princess," Rune said before two jumped off from the giant nevermore and started falling down. Weiss scream in fright as she clings onto Rune tightly. Rune looks down and saw the temple and a small group people near it. He quickly pulled out his weapon before he throws it towards into ruin temple.

==At the ruin temple==

"Um, is that a giant sword coming down towards us?" The girl with black hair and black bow asked.

"Looks like it, Blake," Yang said to her. Yang narrowed her eyes narrowed. She was still a bit pissed at all the craziness just happened.

"LOOK OUT!" Ruby shouted at the group near the temple. The group dodge the big sword that stabbed the ground. Soon a flash of light happened and reveal Rune and Weiss, who was being carried bridal style by Rune.

"You can let go of me now, ice princess," Rune said to her. Weiss looks down and saw that Rune feet was standing on the ground. She glares at Rune, who wore small smirk on his face that only irritated her more and shove Rune away from her as her feet touch the ground.

"Don't touch me you fiend!" Weiss said to Rune.

"Is that how you thank someone who helped you?" Rune asked.

"I didn't ask for your help! I was perfectly capable of getting down into the ground by myself." Weiss said to him as she glares at Rune.

"Whatever you say, ice princess," Rune said with a sarcastic tone. That only anger Weiss more. Soon they heard a screech and saw a Death Stalker was chasing the woman in red who manage dodge the Death Stalker attack and land on her side at the feet of the groups.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Do you really have to say that Yang?" Rune said as he and Weiss run towards the group that was consist of Ruby, Yang, Blake, Jaune, a girl with orange hair, a guy with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she prepares her weapon and charges towards the Death Stalker and letting out a battle cry.

"RUBY WAIT!" Yang and Rune shouted but was ignored. Rune immediately runs towards his sister to aid her with his weapon in his hand. Ruby, still screaming, fires her weapon and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby as she slowly gets up from her feet.

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

"RUBY!" Rune and Yang shouted as they run towards her with Rune getting close to Ruby.

Ruby rushes towards Rune, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with pointy ends. Rune immediately separated his great sword into two and immediately spin the barrel of two swords. Rune immediately jumps towards Ruby with the two swords ready. As the feathers were heading towards Ruby, Rune manages to make it as he appeared in front of Ruby and stabs the two blades into the ground. With the use of dust, a giant ice barrier was created in front of two shield them from the giant Nevermore attack.

"Thanks Rune!" Ruby said happily. Rune turned to her with an unhappy look on his face which made Ruby nervous.

"That was reckless of you, Ruby! In a battle, you don't rush into a fight like that. You could be killed if you think like that!" Rune scolded Ruby. Ruby lowered her head in shame. Rune sighs as he didn't mean to be anger at his sister but what Ruby did was completely stupid charging without any plans would only get someone killed and he doesn't want to lose his twin sister.

Yang arrived on time and hugged her baby sister while Rune removes the swords from the ground. Soon they heard slithering noises. The trio turns to that noise and saw two white and black snake Grimms.

"king Taijitus" Rune muttered as his eyes narrowed. He looks at his surrounding and analyzed. 'We have six Grimms after us and with Yang, Ruby and I away from the others. We need someone to distract the other Grimms.'

"Yang, Ruby" Rune called the two. The two sisters look at him. "I have a plan. I need you two gather the others and run as fast as possible away from the two Grimms. I'll distract the King Taijitus away from everyone."

"WHAT! ARE YOU GOING SUICIDAL! I'M NOT ALLOWING YOU TO BECOME A BAIT!" Yang shouted at him with her eyes turning red. Ruby was nodding in agreement.

"Well, fighting six Grimms is more suicidal especially if the two are the size of a freaking giant!" Rune shot at her. Yang just glared at him. Rune let out a sigh before looking at Yang with a serious look on his face. "Look I promise that I'll be okay. Just grab the relics and lead the others to safety. I'll deal with King Taijitsu." Rune said. Yang was about protest again when suddenly Jaune shouted at them.

"YOU THREE BETTER GET OUT OF THERE!" Jaune shouted in a worried tone.

"Go!" Rune said as he immediately runs towards the King Taijitsus and with his great sword ready and throws towards them. The snakes dodge the sword and it hit one of the trees. Rune immediately disappeared and reappeared where the sword was.

"Come get me you stupid snakes!" Rune said with a cocky smirk on his face as he jumps away from the tree with the weapon in hand and into the forest with the rest of the King Taijitsus following him.

Rune wasted no time as he runs and dodges the attack of the snake Grimms and quickly he throws his weapon at one of the highest trees in the forest and teleported. He looks around and saw that Ruby, Yang and the others towards a small bridge that heads towards a temple with the Deathstalkers and Giant nevermore chasing them. Rune could only hope that would be able to beat those two Grimms while he deals with the rest of the King Taijitsus. Rune looks down and saw the snakes were slithering around the tree as they come towards him. Rune wasted no time as he grabbed the two handles of his blade and separated them into two blades.

He charges down towards one of the snakes as he uses the momentum of his fall before spinning one of the barrels of the guard of the blade to use dust. The red sword started to change into colour blue as he falls towards the first black snake Grimm.

BAM!

Rune hits the head of the black snake with a powerful kick and created a powerful shockwave from the impact. The black snake falls from the tree and Rune quickly used the head snake as a platform and jump to the next snake which was a white one.

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

Rune sliced the white snake into several pieces as he started to fall. He uses the chunks of the white snake as platforms to jump again as he avoids the attacks of the last two snakes before he throws his two swords into the ground and teleported away from the two snakes. Rune safely landed to the ground as he pulls out his swords from the ground.

BAM!

Rune was suddenly send crashing into one of the trees. Rune let a groan before he looks up and saw he that it was the black snake Grimm that he attacked earlier with the two other snake Grimms joining him. Rune narrowed his eyes and quickly rolled out of the way from the attack of the tree Grimms. He quickly started running as he tries to gain as much distance as possible from the Grimms. Rune looks back and saw that three were following him. Rune quickly throws one his swords towards the black snake Grimm.

STAB!

The sword hit right into the centre of the Grimm's eyes. Rune quickly reappeared to where the sword was and grabbed the handle before he started dragging the sword through the snake with great speed. He continues to run towards the end of the snake body as he dodges the attack of the other snake Grimm. He finally reaches the end of snake body and soon the snake body was cut into two pieces. Rune quickly runs towards as he quickly dodges the oncoming attack of the last King Taijitsu pair. Rune wasted no time as he went to his stance. Rune muttered something a slight red glow happened around his body before he suddenly disappeared from the sight of the oncoming pair of snake Grimms. The two snakes look around as they tried to look for the red hunter in training. Lucky Rune was hiding one of the trees. Rune narrowed his eyes before he pulls out something from his pocket.

It reveals to be a pair of dust vials that was red which means it's a fire element. Rune places the vial into the one barrel guards of his blades and did the same with other. Rune set up everything up and looks at the Grimms with narrowed eyes before he whispered.

"Arms, Legs, Weapon," Rune whispered and suddenly small red line symbols started to appear in Rune arms, legs and along the blades. Rune immediately jumps from the tree branch and was 30 feet in the air. He started to fall from the sky and the Grimms look up and saw that Rune was falling towards to where they are. They anticipated for him.

SLAM!

A huge explosion happened around the forest for everyone could see it.

==Ruby and the others==

"Woah," Ruby said in awe as she and others saw the huge explosion in the forest. They just finished defeating the giant nevermore and the Death Stalker. They were heading towards to forest to help Rune when they saw that huge explosion.

"Looks like Rune used one of his special dust vials," Yang said. Everyone but Ruby turns to her in confusion.

"Special dust vial?" Weiss asked in interested. Yang and Ruby nodded at her.

"During his first year at Signal Academy. Rune was experimenting on some of the dust in class and it caused a huge explosion in the building. Luckily no one was hurt. Rune managed to figure out to increase the quality of the dust which is really scary." Ruby said before she and Yang shuddered as they remembered that day when everything went ballistic in Signal Academy.

Weiss and others were surprised at this information especially the heiress herself. She mentally reminded herself to ask Rune later in increasing the quality of the dust.

Soon everyone saw a human figure coming out of the forest which reveals to be Rune who had a smirk on his face, as he has Roses and Thorns in greatsword mode hanging on his back.

"Well looks like you all survive against the Death Stalker and Giant Nevermore," Rune said as he approaches the group. Soon he was greeted with a crushing hug from Yang and Ruby.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Ruby said happily as she and Yang continue to hug Rune in crushing grip which made the boy face turning blue.

"Right….Please…let…go…off…me…"Rune wheezed out as he was crushed by his two sisters. Ruby and Yang look at Rune and realized that his face now turning purple and immediately let go of him.

Both of the sisters look at Rune with a sheepish look on their faces as they scratch the back of their head. Rune managed to get up and gave a small glare at the two before he turns to the others. "So, mind introducing yourselves to me first before we head back. I already know Jaune and Miss Ice bitch."

"HEY!" Weiss shouted at him with a glare on her face. Rune just ignored her and look at the orange girl that has a giant hammer in her hands.

"Nora Valkyrie's the name and this is my best friend Lie Ren and we're together. Well not together, together. We're partners now in Beacon Academy and-"

"Nora," The boy known as Lie Ren said.

"Yes?" Nora asked as she looks at the boy beside her. Ren just shook his head and Nora nodded at him before she looks at Rune, who had amused look on his face.

"Well, aren't they a happy go lucky one? Good, being positive will always help others be relaxed during a mission." Rune said with a small smile on his face. Nora had a huge grin on her face while Ren just smiled at hearing this. Rune turns to the girl in red. Rune eyes widen in surprise as he realized who this girl was. "Aren't you Pyrrha Nikos, Four times Mistral Champion?"

The girl known now as Pyrrha nodded her head. "Yes, I am."

Rune smirked at her. "Well, I hope you will be interested in having a sparring match with me in the future."

Pyrrha smiled at hearing this and nodded at him. "I certainly will."

"Well, since I know all of you now. Let's head back the temple first since I haven't got my relic yet before going back to beacon and get this exam over with." Rune said. Everyone agreed to the plan before he started walking away. The others followed as they headed back.

==Some time later==

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin called. The students were gathered around the auditorium and it was shown in the screen above was the student that the team is being formed. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin said and the audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin called that stands before him now. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." A cheered was heard around the crowd and Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin ended with Jaune with a surprised look on his face.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune said in shock.

"Congratulations, young man," Ozpin said. A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said as he motions over the four as they stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said. From the sideline, Rune was smiling as he was happy for his twin sister.

"And Finally Rune Rose," Ozpin called. Rune steps towards to Ozpin and stood in front of him. "You have retrieved the white king piece. Normally would have placed in a team but after looking at your transcript and your performance in the test." Ozpin said. Soon a footage of Rune killing several beowolves and the King Taijutsus is shown to the audience. Many of the audience were awe and impressed in seeing his performance. "You have been given a title which will the first time ever happen in Beacon Academy. 'Elite Hunter in Training.'" Ozpin announce. Which surprised everyone in the auditorium even the staff themselves at the headmaster announcement. "This title means that you are going to be an assistant to the rest of the staff and the same time will be given special access that you will be given to. I expect you carry this title with pride and responsibility." Ozpin said. Rune was in shock at hearing this and he could tell that Ozpin wasn't joking. He could tell that the headmaster is telling the truth. Rune felt great pride in hearing those words.

Rune just smiled with a determined look on his face. "Yes, yes I will." Everyone in the auditorium cheered in hearing this. Ozpin just smiled in hearing this and extends his hand. Rune accepted the hand and shake it as it symbolizes an agreement and trust towards to each other.

==Dorms==

"I'm so happy for you Rune!" Yang said as she and Ruby hugged Rune. Rune just smiled in hearing Yang praise to him.

"Thanks, Yang, but really it's not a big deal," Rune said to her as they let go of him.

"What are you talking about? You're an Elite, Rune. An Elite!" Ruby squeal happily. Rune just shook his head.

"Not really. Like Headmaster said. I'll still be a student but will assistant to the other teachers." Rune said to them.

"Well after seeing the footage on how you fought in Emerald Forest. I wouldn't be surprised that you would be in an advanced class." Blake said to him.

"Eh, I'm still a regular student if you asked me," Rune said.

"You're not really gloating about your achievement. I would have thought you would brag about it." Weiss said with a sour look on her face. She wasn't happy that Ruby was the leader of the group and the same time that Rune was an Elite student in the first year.

Rune just shrugged and look at her. "Not really. My achievements are not really that big. My achievement here doesn't mean anything once I became a huntsman." Rune said. Not really caring that he was seen an elite. But doesn't mean that he doesn't value the trust that Ozpin gave him. He knew that Ozpin entrusted him a big responsibility so he would be sure to do them well.

"So…where are you sleeping?" Yang asked with curiosity.

"Headmaster told me that I would have my own room. Similar to yours but the room is mine as in solo." Rune said with a smirk on his face.

"Lucky!" Yang said with pout along with Ruby.

"Well, we better head back. Its night time and class will start tomorrow." Rune said. Everyone nodded in agreement and said goodnight to Rune before they went to their respective dorm rooms. Rune opened his room door and saw the place was really decent with four beds, a window and a good amount of space. Rune placed his stuff on the bed and started to get changed into his sleeping clothes which was consists of a simple black shirt and red boxers. Rune pick the scroll and activated it and started to pressed record and place the cam in front of him.

 _Cam footage_

 _"Well, here I am at Beacon Academy. The test is over and somehow I managed to become an Elite Student for a first year in here. I don't know why Headmaster Ozpin gave me this title but I'm sure that he gave it to me as a sign of trust and a huge responsibility that I will be sure to show it. I'm still sceptical with him and his intentions but for now, I can tell that I can trust him. This is Rune Rose signing out." Rune said with a small smile on his face before he gave a two finger salute in the camera before the screen went black._

 _Cam footage Ended_

* * *

 **WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME.**

 **REBORN123 OUT!**


	4. 4: Badge, Burden and Bet (ReddLotus)

**HELLO EVERYONE! REBORN HERE AND I'M back with a new chapter. I'm really sorry about that been very busy and the same time very happy in the release of the new vol 5 of RWBY that made kinda forget the story a little bit.**

 **Anyway here is a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Badge, Burden and Bet

 **BETA READER: ReddLotus**

 _Fly-cam footage_

 _Rune's room is being shown and also Rune, who had a tired look on his face. Rune was facing the camera. "Well a week has already passed and it's already hectic in Beacon Academy especially with Team RWBY and JNPR. Don't get me wrong I like those two groups but spending the week with them already made me have some grey hairs. The following events are shown on how crazy the weeks happened."_

 _Fly-cam footage Ended_

It was early morning and Rune was peacefully sleeping in his room. When suddenly he heard a strong whistle noise from the other side. Rune eyes shot wide opened and let out a groan. He knew that only one person could do that.

'Ruby' Rune thought with an annoyed look on his face. Rune dorm was just beside team RWBY and really didn't help the room wasn't soundproof. Which means that he could practically hear the noise at the other sides from Ruby strong whistle. He let out a sigh and decided to get up. He took a quick shower and changed into his Academy uniform. Rune looks at the time and it was 8:00 which means that he can still grab some breakfast.

Rune went out from his dorm room and headed towards the cafeteria and fact he that he ignored all the noises coming from team RWBY

==Later==

Rune came back to check on his siblings and knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked through the door.

"It's me, Rune" Rune said. The doors opened and he was greeted by Ruby and others, who were now wearing their beacon academy uniform.

"Morning Rune," Yang said to his little brother. Ruby and others greeted him also. He just gave them a small wave before checking around the room and he notices that it was completely messy.

"What happened here? This place looks when Yang had her bar fights?" Rune said. He quickly dodges Yang smack and moved away from her. "Nice try sis. But I won't fall the same thing twice." Rune said with a smirk on his face which irritated Yang.

"For your information, we are decorating the room." Ruby said to him. Rune raised a brow at that.

"Decorating? This place looks like getting hit by a tornado or something." Rune muttered before he shook his head and turning to Ruby and Yang. "Anyway, I just came to check up on you both. I can see that you're both okay. Well, I see you later in class." With that Rune left the room and completely ignored Ruby and Yang attempt to speak to him. He could probably tell that they wanted some help. But there's no way in hell that he would help cleaning that place up since it wasn't even his fault to begin with! Too much of a hassle. With that Rune heads his way towards the classroom.

==Later==

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" A fat man with white moustache said. This guy name is Professor Port and he is one of the staff members of the academy.

Currently it Grimm studies 101 and everyone right now currently bored. They were either sleeping in class or playing games on their desk with the books as their cover. The only one who was listening was Weiss but she struggling because it was absolute nonsense since the majority was about Port his glory days and not about Grimms itself.

Rune was completely bored and wasn't asleep. He just decided to check some messages in on the scroll. While doing that he stumbles upon a message that just came. He was about to open it when he suddenly heard Weiss voice.

"I do, sir!" Rune saw Weiss raising her hand but had an angry look on her face that made him wonder why she angry.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port said as he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

'Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going happened.' Rune thought with a small frown on his face.

Soon Weiss changed into her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage barely seen at the end of the last episode. Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered as she raised her fist.

"Fight well!" Blake said as she waving a small flag saying 'RWBY'

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

Rune couldn't help but sweatdrop at this because they were acting completely silly but the same time something that he could appreciate since they were being supportive towards to one of their teammates.

Weiss lowered her sword and looking over at her leader "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby apologized as she was looking sheepish.

"Allllright!" Port said as he was next to the cage, pulling out his axe. "Let the match... begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port said. Rune narrowed his eyes as he analyzes all the possible holes in Weiss fighting style and the same time looking at any sign of weaknesses that she has.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby said.

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port said. Rune saw that Weiss relies more on her weapon and has little experience in hand to hand combat.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby said.

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now, what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armour underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted as she cuts Ruby off and glares at her.

Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal while Rune just frowned at Weiss action. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port praised Weiss as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune said as she watches Weiss leave.

The remaining members of team RWBY look at each other with the same question. Rune just shook his head at Jaune stupid question and stand up from his seat and went out from the classroom and into the hallway. Rune decided to follow Weiss since he wanted to talk her but suddenly he started some voices that made him quickly go hide. He took a peek and saw Ruby and Weiss talking.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss said to Ruby as she cuts her off.

Ruby scoffs and said. "What did I do?"

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss said. Rune frowned in hearing her words.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby said with a sad look on her face.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss said before she turns her back to Ruby, trying to reach out but dropping her hand with the following words "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said before she walks away as Ruby looks dejected. Rune let's out a sigh before he took a peek again and saw Ozpin talking to Ruby. Rune knew that Ozpin would cheer up Ruby and decided to talk to Weiss.

==Later==

It was afternoon and Weiss was heading towards the balcony of Beacon Academy rooftop when suddenly he saw Rune leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Rune, What are you doing here?" Weiss asked. Rune moves out from the wall and look at Weiss and approaches her.

"Weiss, we need to talk," Rune said with narrowed eyes that made Weiss a little nervous.

Soon the two were in academy grounds where Beacon statue was. Rune was facing Weiss and had a serious look on his face.

"So…can you explain why were you acting like that towards Ruby?" Rune asked. Weiss glares at him.

"Your sister is acting like a complete nuisance! She's supposed to be a leader but she's not acting like one!" Weiss said. Rune just continues to look at her with a calm look on his face.

"Oh? Then tell who should be the leader of team RWBY?" Rune asked.

"ME! I deserve it! I study and trained to be a Huntress. All that studies and training went for nothing because a little brat became a leader instead of me!" Weiss said to him as she gave him a deadly glare that unaffected Rune.

"…it's that your reason?" Rune asked. Weiss anger vanishes and was replaced a surprised look on her face.

"W-What?" Weiss stuttered as she was confused at Rune question.

"Is that your reason why you're acting like that towards Ruby because you were jealous of her becoming a leader?" Rune said with a cold look in his eyes that made Weiss flinch. Rune let out a scoff and continued with a disappointed look on his face. "The way you act now is not acting someone who trained or studied to become a huntress but someone who is a spoiled rotten little princess who didn't get what she wanted." After Rune finished. Weiss anger returned and glared at Rune.

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" Weiss said with an angry voice.

"Well, it's only been a day and you're already judging Ruby as a leader. If I was the leader I would have seen you as the weak link" Rune said with a harsh tone that causes Weiss to flinch but she continues to glare at him. "You think that it was easy for Ruby to become a leader. She has never been that kind of position before. It's only been a day and being a leader is not easy. Some were a natural born leader while some are made. What you're doing now is not being a sign of a leader."

"But I was born to be a leader! I worked hard to make my path in becoming a huntress!" Weiss said with angry tone.

"And you think everyone else didn't? Ruby and I worked our ass off to become good students in signal academy and we got Headmaster attention because he saw potential in us and offered us to be in beacon academy at the age of 15 and that's saying a lot!" Rune said before he let out a sigh and continued. "Look all I'm saying that just give Ruby a chance. You said that you been a studied and trained to be a leader, right?" Weiss gave a nod to him but continues to glare. "Then guide her. You said that you know the basics then guide Ruby in becoming a leader. Try not becoming best leader but becoming a better person. Besides, if you continued with that attitude of yours then you would be lonely, alone." Rune said with soft tone at the end. Weiss widen in hearing this and slowly lowered head.

Rune eyes soften when he saw this before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Think about it, Weiss. I know that you can become a better person." Rune said before he walked passed Weiss but he heard a small whisper of words.

"Thanks for advice, Rune." He heard her. Rune just continues to walk away with small smile on his face. He heard Weiss' voice was genuine. He believes that his talk was successful and he hoped that Ruby and Weiss would settle their issues with each other.

Rune heads back towards the dorm room to get some well deserve rest.

==Week later==

Rune was currently in the library with a tired look on his face and it was around afternoon. The past week has been exhausting for him. But at least the good thing came out from this week. He saw that Weiss and Ruby were now friends again and the team RWBY was now making progress as a team and also Team JNPR was progressing as well. During that week Rune learned a lot of things about the academy that he didn't like. Like the discrimination of the Faunus race and a lot of the fact, the many of the hunters here in the first year were arrogant and boastful about their skills which something is a big no-no since once you're on the battlefield. Pride and such wouldn't be needed when facing Grimms.

Another is that heavy duty work. He just knew that Ozpin was laughing at his misery. It turns out the Beacon Academy was understaffed since many didn't meet the qualification of being an instructor. It was thanks to Rune knowledge of advanced tactics and strategy that he was forced to teach one of the classes at the second year level which was really troublesome since majority of them underestimated him.

 _==Flashback==_

 _"Alright everyone, Since Professor Nero is gone for 2 weeks. I was personally assigned by Headmaster Ozpin to teach you on advanced tactics and combat strategy. You all can call me Professor Rune or Professor Rose for formalities sake." Rune said as he was now standing in front of the class of 2nd-year students with a calm look on his face. In reality, Rune is either crying or cursing Ozpin for putting on this position or probably both._

 _Every student of the 2nd year was looking at him with weird look expression on their faces and everything was quiet and awkward until someone broke it._

 _"WHAT THE HELL! WHY A FIRST YEAR IS GOING TO TEACH US!?" One of the students said and majority agreed to his opinion. Rune just shook his head and look at said student._

 _"Yes, if there is a problem please you can ask headmaster Ozpin if you like. But most probably he would just ignore you since you're going to act like a brat." Rune said with a flat tone._

 _"What did you say punk?!" The student said with angry tone only to be hit with chalk to the head the send him falling to the ground, unconscious. Everyone was surprised and look to where the chalk came from and saw that Rune was two chalks in his hand. Rune throws again and hit one of the tables and created a small crack which shock and some scared the students._

 _"Now, with the moron out of the way. I will have few things to say." Rune said before he sighs and gave a serious look. "I want order around here and I want you all to follow the basic rules of the academy especially the no discrimination law during class." Rune said before his eyes narrowed. "I will not tolerate racism, especially to the Faunus kind. If any of you fail to follow the rules and you will be punished." Rune said with cold tone which surprised many of the students since they never see him someone who acts so ruthless like that._

 _Many of the Faunus students became hopeful at Rune because even of the no discrimination law in the academy, the majority of the students ignore this and bully the Faunus and the same time the school won't take this kind of action. They hope that Rune was not giving them false hope._

 _"Um, Mr Rose." Rune eyes turn to one student and saw that the student was a Faunus. The Faunus was a girl and has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus and she was wearing the standard beacon academy. From Rune perspective, he found this very cute and charming._

 _"Yes, miss…" Rune paused since he doesn't know her name._

 _"V-Velvet Scarlatina, just c-call me Velvet, P-Professor Rose." The Faunus girl known as Velvet said timidly. Rune could guess that Velvet is shy type which made her more cute and adorable._

 _Rune nodded his head and said. "Yes, Miss Velvet. Do you have any questions?"_

 _"Y-Yes, I-"_

 _"Why the hell should we listen to you?! You're nothing but a first year! A newbie!" An arrogant voice said. Majority of the people turns to where the voice came from and saw four students were looking at them with arrogant looks on their faces._

 _"Yeah, the boss is right. Why the hell should we listen to you?" One of the four students arrogantly._

 _"Besides, Faunus are nothing but animals, anyway." Another one said which made the four laugh._

 _Many of students frown in hearing this while Rune eyes narrowed in hearing this and the chalk in his hands was crushed into dust. Rune didn't take kindly to those words._

 _"Alright. Since we're having a problem here. I suggest that we all head to the arena for the lesson to start." Rune looks at the four as he pointed at them. "You four. Better get ready to arena or else I will drag your asses there." Rune cold tone that sent shivers to everyone spine in the room. Rune walks out from the room and slide the door closed and left. He never notices the several cracks that he created after sliding the door that made all majority of second-year students turn pale._

 _==At the Arena==_

 _Rune was already at the left side of the ring stage with his hunter attire and weapon as he waited for the four students. The rest of the class were there to watch the match. Rune said that he would make an example out of them for those who don't follow the rules._

 _Rune managed to get an approval of the headmaster Ozpin with the match with the condition that he will be watching the match through the surveillance camera._

 _Rune looks at the four students that arrived before him who wore an arrogant smirk on their faces. The first student had the sword and shield weapon. The 2nd student has a giant mace as a weapon, the 3rd student has two revolver guns and the last student has only a shotgun/sword weapon._

 _"Hey, teach," The first student said with a mocking tone. "How about we make this interesting. How about we make a bet?"_

 _"Oh, what kind of bet." Rune asked with curious tone._

 _"If we beat you. We are allowed cut class whenever we want and we don't have to follow your rules and we always get a perfect grade." The first student said with a savage grin on his face. The other three students nodded their heads in agreement while majority of the students frowned at hearing this._

 _Rune shrugged his shoulder and said. "Sure, no problem." The audience looks at him in shock and before any of them could protest. "But if you all four lose then you all four will not only get automatic fail in my class but also you all four are to be suspended for the rest of the year which means that you're all going to repeat." Rune said casually. Everyone in the room was shocked at hearing this. While Ozpin in his room look at the live footage with a raised brow as he sips a cup of coffee._

 _The four arrogant student snap out in shock before looking at him with anger._

 _"BASTARD, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!?" The fourth student yelled in anger._

 _"I can, besides the headmaster is watching this live." Rune said casually which shock everyone in the room. "The way you four acting now is not a good thing as a Huntsman. I will lessen the Headmaster's headache in the future in dealing the problematic students like the four of you. A year in academy hasn't made you all not mature enough that Huntsman doesn't discriminate but values peace and respect. You four already broke one of those values." Rune said with a serious tone._

 _The four students turn red in anger before one of them yelled at him. "Fine, we accept the conditions. Let's start the damn match already."_

 _Rune shrugged and grabbed his weapon, Roses and Thorns before splitting into two katana form. The four students went to their stances as well. Everyone anticipated as the countdown hologram appeared in the centre of the ring._

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _BEGIN!_

 _Soon a buzzer was heard and immediately the first student charges towards him. When he was closing in he jumps towards Rune with a stabbing motion._

 _"TAKE THIS YOU BASTA-AHHHHH!" He was cut off when Rune easily dodge the attack and counter with back-end handle of one his katana. Before following up with a powerful roundhouse kick. The first student was sent crashing into the wall and was ring out._

 _Everyone in room was looking with wide eyes while the headmaster room, Ozpin was smiling a little at the display of Rune power towards the 2nd year students._

 _Everyone saw the first student was out and turn back to arena with shock look on their faces while remaining three students were now scared shitless. They knew that pick on the wrong person._

 _"Oi! If any of you are not going to attack then I'll make my move." Rune said as he quickly dashes towards them. The three students quickly snap and went to attack Rune together._

 _The third students released a barrage of bullets and Rune quickly twirls his swords to deflect every single one of them._

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _The audience watches in awe and interest as they saw Rune was easily keeping up with the upperclassmen and wasn't even tired or nervous. Rune quickly dodges the incoming bullet and dragged the second student by the risk and used him as a human shield._

 _"OW! WATCH IT!" The second student shouted at the third student while in mid-air._

 _"WELL, YOU LET YOURSELF BE CAUGHT YOU, IDIOT!" The third student shot back._

 _"You son of a bitch I'll –AH!" The second student was cut off when Rune suddenly chopped the back of his neck before following with a knee strike stomach that sends the second student flying out of the stage, removing him from the fight._

 _Rune quickly wasted no time as he locked in combat with the fourth student in a sword fight. The fourth student was getting scared of Rune because so far. He showed that he isn't a bit scared of them and the same time how ruthless and aggressive he is in a fight. Even with the help of his teammate they still don't have a chance even landing scratch on him since he just casually blocks or dodges the bullets as Rune continues to attack._

 _"Just who the hell are you?" The fourth student asked in a fearful voice. Rune just gave casually smile he could see a small glint of scariness in Rune eyes._

 _"Someone you wish you never challenged or pissed off." Rune said before he delivered a low blow kick to the fourth student. The males in the audience wince in pain and covered groins. Getting hit on the balls was painful even with aura. Rune quickly followed with right hook on the face and kicked him hard in the head again, sending the fourth student flying out of the arena and was completely unconscious._

 _Everyone was surprised how fast Rune was able to eliminate three students of the second year. Even though that team was not strongest they were still second years, who was more experience in fighting than a first year. Many of students vowed not to get on Rune bad side._

 _Rune turns to the last remaining student who was now looking at him with scared look on his face. Rune gave a casual smile and said. "So, are you going to continue or are you going to give up? If you continue, I'll make more painful than the others."_

 _"I GIVE UP!" The last remaining students said as he quickly jumped out from the Arena stage to disqualified himself and runs away. But Rune quickly throws and it passed towards the student and he immediately appeared in front of the remaining student and pointed his sword at the student's neck._

 _"Who said that you're allowed to escape? You and your team still have to uphold your end of the deal and I'm not allowing you escape it since everyone in this room is a witness." Rune said casually as he continues to point the sword._

 _"Y-Y-You can't do that. Headmaster will-"_

 _"You forgot that everything is being seen live by the headmaster himself. The headmaster would have stopped me if he didn't agree on the bet that you and your team agreed."_

 _" **That is correct,** " Ozpin said. Everyone saw that Ozpin hologram appeared at the centre of the arena. " **All bets that have been made are official and I hope that this serves as a lesson to all the student to never underestimate someone and the same time I won't tolerate discrimination in this academy.** " Ozpin said before the hologram disappeared. The fourth student fainted in shock after hearing that Ozpin agreed with bet._

 _Rune let out a sigh before turning to everyone in the arena. "I think it's better that we will cut class for today but I expect everyone that now on to listen to me." Rune said and the students agreed to him after seeing he easily defeated second-year students and plus they don't want to get on his bad side._

 _==Flashback ended==_

After the fight, the four students were suspended for the rest of the year but the same time was nearing for expulsion since it turns out there have reports of them breaking several of beacon academy rules with majority of the second year students backing this up.

Rune earned the respect of the second year students and the same time he was gaining a few admires made Rune have more headaches since he really didn't like dealing with fangirls

"Mr Rose" A voice called. Rune looks up and saw the Ozpin was beside him with cup of coffee. "You seem tired. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, much just looking at the lessons of the second years in advance strategy and tactics." Rune said before he looks back at the computer. Ozpin looks at the screen and was surprised at what he saw.

"Mr Rose…those lessons are for the next semesters for the second year. Why are you studying them?" Ozpin asked with curiosity.

"It's because I need these to make some better strategies in the near future if ever I went to a mission Headmaster." Rune said casually.

"But won't that affect your studies. With this amount of information with the first year lesson. Won't you be stressing yourself?" Ozpin said with worried tone. Even he gave Rune a big responsibility he doesn't want him to tire himself to death.

"Don't worry Headmaster. I have Paramnesia." Rune said as he continues to read on the monitor.

"Pardon?" Ozpin with a slight confused look on his face. Rune stop what's he doing and looks at Ozpin.

"I have Paramnesia, I can remember everything. Every events, books, videos and such. I can remember them all even until this day…even the most painful ones." Rune ended with bitter smile on his face.

Ozpin expression softens in hearing this. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Rune shook his head before turning back to the computer. "No need. I'm fine."

Ozpin could tell that Rune is hiding something but could tell that Rune was not ready. "Alright, I will leave but please don't tire yourself out."

Rune nodded before turning back to the monitor while Ozpin walks away. He could only hope that Rune would be alright and hope that he would open up to someone soon.

When Ozpin was gone Rune let out a sigh and looks up the ceiling of the room as he remembers some of the unpleasant memories of the past. Rune eyes narrowed a little before he shook his head to remove them.

"…I need to take a break." Rune said as he decided to retire of day and picks up his things and head out from the library to head back to the dorms to rest.

* * *

 **WELL ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. ANYWAY GUYS FOLLOW, REVIEW OR FAVORITE THIS STORY IF YOU LIKE IT. ANYWAY I'M I HAVE BIT A PROBLEM RIGHT NOW. YOU ALL THE NOW THE Jaunedice Episode is coming up after this but I wanted for some characters to build up some relationships. If any of have any pairing idea with Rune and an idea for a simple scene like Rune being ended partnered with Blake for a small project in one of their classes or such.**

 **Please PM me you have any suggestion that comes to your mind.**

 **REBORN 123 OUT!**


	5. 5: Homework, Secrets and Date(ReddLotus)

**AN: Alright everyone I'm back with a new chapter and sorry for the delay since I have been on job hunt for a few weeks and still on it and had little time to do this story. Really sorry and appreciate for the patience that you guys giving me.**

 **==BETA BY** **ReddLotus==**

Chapter 5: Homework, Secrets and Date

 _Cam footage_

 _The camera is showing Rune was sitting on his bed with a small smile on his face._

 _"Well, the exam is coming up and I'm almost done with my homework well technically it was group work and I'm sure that nothing going to be a problem," Rune said._

 _CRASH!_

 _"Damn it Yang. What the hell? Why did you do that?" Rune said. The camera is shown in Rune shouting at Yang, who was at the door with a sheepish look on her face._

 _"Well, you weren't answering the door." Yang said only to receive a glare from Rune._

 _"I was in the middle of something and you suddenly came crashing and destroying my door? What the fucking hell!|" Rune said with clearly angry tone._

 _"But you promised us you would help us with the assignment!" Yang said._

 _"Well, you can forget it! There's no way that I'm gonn-ACK!" Rune was cut off when Yang put him single hand chokehold._

 _"Alright, now let's go!" Yang said cheerfully as she completely ignores Rune angry look and started cursing at her,_

 _"OUM FUCKING DAMMIT! YANG! FUCKING LET GO ME OR I FUCKING SWEAR THAT I'LL-ACK!" Rune was cut off again when Yang tighten her hold on him with grinning smile on her face. Soon she dragged Rune away as the boy struggles to get out of her grip comically._

 _Cam footage ended_

"Alright class, I have an assignment for all of you today." Professor Peach said. It was tactics and strategy 101 where people learn to tactics and strategy from the hunters and huntress themselves. Professor Peach teaches the basic strategy "For this assignment you all with be paired up. Now I already assign your partners for this assignment." Peach said before he started to call the pairings.

"Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie" Peach said. The two girls look at each other. Pyrrha smiled at her while Nora just cheered and hugged her.

"Jaune Arc and Lie Ren." The two boys look each other and bump fist.

"Rune Rose and Blake Belladonna." Peach said. Rune was surprised at hearing this. Rune was still skeptical with Blake since she was still a mystery to him and besides the fact that he been busy for two weeks doing errands for the faculty and filling out for the second year teachers that were absent because of a mission. He was just thankful that he wasn't paired up with Weiss since two still kinda at each other throat with Weiss still calling him a brute and such and Rune acting a bit of a smart asshole to her.

Blake hasn't much opinion about Rune. She was alright with him since he was kind to everyone even he was a blunt and a bit of an asshole sometimes but still not a bad person.

"The last one is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long." Peach said. With the two sisters cheered while Weiss let out a groan.

"Now the assignment is to get to know your partner's strengths and weaknesses. Normally it would take at least a day to do this but I decided it would at least 4 days at most. I wanted each of you to create your tactics and combat strategies. Within those days I want to see those tactics and strategies displayed in combat. All will be randomly paired up on which team you're going to fight on the fourth day. Alright?" Peach said and everyone agreed to her before she dismissed them.

"So, what are we going to do? Not much changed except that Rune is added to the team for the moment?" Weiss asked. Team RWBY and Rune were in their dorm at this moment since the class was already over.

"Nothing much," Rune said as everyone looks at him. "Your team strategy still the same. Ruby just needs to adjust a bit with help from you two." Rune pointed at Weiss and Yang. "While I need to know Blake strengths and weaknesses." Rune turns to Blake and said. "Blake is it alright that we have a small spar."

"Spar? Why?" Blake asked as she stands up from her bed.

"Well, it's better for me to determine your strengths and weaknesses in sparring matches. Besides I wanted to see what you're capable of." Rune said. Rune really wanted to see how strong Blake is. Since he rarely saw her fight in Miss Goodwitch class that he mostly skipped because Ozpin or member of the staff asked him to do an errand for them during around that time period.

Blake gave him a skeptical look but nodded at him. "Sure."

"Okay let's change into a gear and go to the arena," Rune said.

"Can we watch?" Ruby said with an excited look on her face. Everyone else had either interest or excited look also.

Rune shook his head and said. "Sorry, Rubes but this for the assignment and Miss Peach said that on the fourth day that we are going to test out our teamwork and strategies."

"You're just scared that if you're team fight against our, yours gonna lose." Weiss said. Even though Weiss tone down her mean attitude a bit. There are times she continues to act like that which really annoys her team and especially Rune.

"Whatever you say princess but don't forget who is the elite among us in the first year students." Rune said with a smug grin on his face. If Weiss going 'I'm better than you' attitude. Rune would gladly become a bit of a cocky asshole for a bit. Weiss glare at hearing Rune words with her face turning in anger.

"Oh, quiet you br-"

"Brute, yeah yeah. I heard it a hundred times already. Hey, try calling something else. It's starting to get old." Rune said as he waved her off which pissed Weiss even more. "I'm going to my room to change. I'll meet at the arena, Blake." Rune said before saying a goodbye to Ruby and Yang and heading to the door and change into his gear.

==At the Arena==

Rune was sitting in a lotus position and was checking out some messages on the scrolls. Then suddenly a message pops up and said from 'CrossHunter' which made Rune eyes narrowed his eyes a bit. Soon Rune heard footsteps and he quickly stands up. He saw Blake coming towards the arena with her gear and weapon.

"Sorry for being a bit late. Weiss was pissed out you and we tried to calm her down for a while." Blake said. Rune just shrugged his shoulders.

"No problem, besides its fun to piss ice princess off." Rune said. Blake just shook her head and smiled at him.

"You're just making more enemies if you continue to do that. Why won't give her a break?" Blake suggested as she steps into arena stage.

"I'll stop when Weiss stop acting like a brat. The world doesn't revolve around her and the fact that she isn't the best hunter-in-training in our generation. It's alright to have pride in your skills but she is on the borderline of arrogance. She needs to be peg down or two for her realize that." Rune said.

"So, you're gonna keep acting like a smart asshole towards her she continues to be like that." Blake said.

"Yup," Rune said with a grin. Soon both of them went to their fighting stances.

3

2

1

.

GO!

Soon the buzzer was heard and immediately the two charges towards each other. Rune started to swing his weapon and Blake dodges most of the attack. Rune was able to take note that Blake is speed type fighter, so her fighting style relies on speed. Blake started her attack with Rune with a barrage of slashes but Rune quickly used his weapon as a shield to block the attacks. Blakes attempt to leg sweep him but Rune quickly jumped back to avoid it and quickly separated his weapon into two. He throws one the swords towards Blake.

Blake blocks the attack and quickly tries to bind Rune with one her ropes but Rune quickly disappeared. Blake looks around and tries to find Rune and she heard something. She looks up and saw that Rune was coming towards her from above. Blake quickly jumps back to dodge and Rune quickly followed.

Soon the two started exchanged blows after blows with each attack but they counter with their own.

Blake was surprised that Rune was keeping up with her since she never seen Rune move and react this fast before. Rune was also surprised and impressed at Blake for keeping up with him but the same he was looking for any possible openings that he could use.

Blake swung her sword too much and Rune eyes narrowed and quickly uses to his advantage. Rune quickly dodges the attack and slip through Blake defence.

Rune quickly attacks Blake arms with one of the blades handles that causes Blake to hiss in pain before Rune quickly struck a blow to the stomach that causes Blake flying out of the stage.

Soon buzzer rang and Rune was declared the winner. Rune quickly jumps down and helps Blake up.

"Nice match. You're really good." Rune said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, but not much as you. But I should expect it since you're considered as an elite." Blake said. Rune just shook his head.

"Well, I already know you're fighting style and strength and weakness thanks to this spar. I would have no problem coming up with plans for us." Rune said.

"Is there anything that I can help?" Blake asked. Rune put on a thinking pose for a few seconds before looking back at Blake.

"Well, I'm visiting a friend at Vale tomorrow. If you want we can hang out after that?" Rune suggested and Blake looks at him surprised.

"Are you…asking me on a date?" Blake asked in surprised. This surprised Rune and lost composure a bit but he quickly fixed himself.

"Well, if you want it as a date. Sure…I do wanna know more about you. The assignment did say that we should at least get to know each other." Rune said professionally. Blake nodded in agreement but she could see a small tint of pink on Rune cheeks that made her smirk a little.

"Is this the first time you ever had a date isn't it?" Blake asked. Rune just turns his head away and scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah…I don't much experience with other girls. Most of my time I train myself to get stronger." Rune said.

"Well, it's settled. What time are you going to visit this friend of yours?" Blake asked.

"After lunch. Since it's Saturday tomorrow. We're free from class." Rune said and Blake nods at him.

"Alright, We'll head to Vale tomorrow and please don't tell Yang and others about this?" Rune said and Blake looks at him confused.

"Why?"

"If Yang finds out that I hang out with a girl it's either none stop teasing at me or going protective sister mode." Rune shuddered as the last part. Rune could still remember at the time when some bullies from signal tried to bully on Ruby and him on their first year. Yang sent all four of those bullies to the hospital. Yang beat them up so bad that they are never qualified to be a hunter or huntress because of multiple broken bones that they had. It was only thanks to Qrow and Taiyang that Yang wasn't suspended.

Blake pale a little since she could imagine it. She already saw how protective Yang can be with Ruby. She couldn't help but think how Yang will react to her hanging out with Rune all day in Vale. Either teasing her at every opportunity or going threat her and Yang can be very scary when she threaten someone.

"Sure, I won't tell anyone." Blake said. Rune nods his head.

"Okay, we'll leave after lunch and meet up at transport towards to Vale. Cool?" Rune said and Blake nodded her head in agreement. "Okay then." Soon Rune Scroll rang up and Rune opens it and saw it was Glynda a message to run an errand for her. "Looks like Miss Goodwitch has a job for me to do?" Rune turns to Blake. "I'll better take this. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem." Blake said. Rune said his goodbye to her before leaving. Blake turns around to leave also but in her mind, she was very interested in tomorrow with her day with Rune.

==NEXT DAY==

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Rune said. Rune and Blake were now in the city of Vale and were walking at the street of Vale. The two were able to make their trip to Vale without making team RWBY and others know that they are going to the city of Vale together. Blake excuse was that she going to buy a new book while Rune just said that he had to pick up delivery for one of the professors.

"Well telling them on a different time really help to make not suspicious of us." Blake said. Rune nodded his head in agreement. "So, where is this friend of yours?"

"Not really that far, just follow me." Rune said. Soon the duo was making their way towards the city. Blake looks around and notices that neighbourhood was kind of creepy. A place where many illegal things are happening.

"Um, Rune what are we doing here?" Blake said as she felt uncomfortable being here.

"Like I said. I'm visiting a friend here and besides, it's been a long time that i've seen the kids." Rune said with a smile on his face.

"Kids?" Blake asked with a confused look.

"RUNE/BROTHER RUNE!" Several voices were heard by them. Blake was surprised to see several kids running towards them but most surprising thing that majority of the kids are Faunus.

"HEY GUYS!" Rune said happily as the kids run up to him. Rune quickly pulls something out and reveal to be bags of candies. He gave the kids and told them to share. The kids just gave him some hug and cling to him.

Blake was surprised that Rune was good at kids but the same time how affectionate he was with them Faunus or not. This brought a small smile to Blake's face as she saw all the kids were happy with Rune.

"Well well, looks like that the kids found you before I did Rune." A gentle voice said. Everyone turned to where the voice came from and saw a man in his early twenties that had long messy red hair with green eyes. He was considered to be very handsome and he wore a simple blue and red clothing and had a curved sword strapped around his waist.

"Hey Clancey, it's been a while." Rune said with a small smile on his face. Clancey smile back at him.

"Yes, two months at most. The kids really missed you." Clancey said and Rune scratch his cheek. Clancey turns to Blake and gave her a warm smile. Blake couldn't help but blush at the handsome man staring at her.

"So, who is this friend of yours, Rune?" Clancey asked. Soon the kids started asking the question also.

"Yeah, who's the pretty lady?"

"YEAH!|"

"Does she have candies?"

"Can she play with us?"

Soon the kids started barraging Rune and Blake with several questions. Blake just smiled at the kids while Rune turns to the kids.

"Calm down everyone and so that I can introduce you all to my friend." Rune said. Soon the kids calm down and looks at him. "Well, this is my friend, Blake. She's one of my classmate at Beacon Academy that currently studying."

"Are you going to be hunter?!" One of the kids said with an excited tone. Rune just scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah…but still studying to become a hunter." Rune said.

"Well, not really since you practically teach some of the classes of the 2nd year's students and considered as an ELITE." Blake stated. This cause all the kids to look at Rune with awe expression on their faces. Rune just gave a nervous smile and soon he was being barraged with several questions again by the kids.

Clancey claps his hands to get everyone attention. "Alright, everyone. I need you all to get back to the orphanage. Rune and I have a lot of things to talk about." The kids started to start to whine but some of them accepted it. Rune looks at Blake and said.

"Blake, can you play with the kids for a while. I promise that it won't take really long." Rune said. Blake smiled and nodded at him making smile and cheered. She follows the kids as they lead her back to the orphanage, leaving only Rune and Clancey alone.

"So…what the message you wanted to tell." Rune said as his expression turns serious. Clancey's face turns serious also.

"Not here, someone might hear us." Clancey said.

"What about the kids? They might get attacked by some of the racist idiots." Rune said.

"Don't worry Luke has managed to upgrade the security around the orphanage and had few of our guys to hunt the orphanage and the kids." Clancey said. Rune nodded his head and soon he headed one of the safe house.

"So, tell me what you discovered so far." Rune said as he sits on the couch with an serious expression on his face. Clancey nodded his head and sits on a chair that was near the couch.

"Well so far our Intel told us that white Fang is getting suspicious lately." Clancey said and Rune eyes narrowed at hearing this.

"What do you mean by that?" Rune asked.

"They have been seen talking with Roman Torchwick." Clancey said and Rune eyes raised a brow at hearing this. "But what strange is that someone is pulling the string in the White Fang. Some of our spies said that someone from the higher-ups of the white fang were threatened to work with Roman Torchwick and something tells me that that this group who threaten the white fang is no joke." Clancey said in a serious tone.

"Do you have any idea about the group?" Rune asked. Clancey shook his head in response.

"Sorry, no. Our sources don't even have a single clue about their motive yet but from what they said that the group is being led by a woman. A powerful one." Clancey said.

"Do you think that this ties in with the attack of fall maiden few years ago?" Rune asked.

"Not sure and I don't like this. Something tells me that something big is coming and we need to prepare for it." Clancey turns to Rune. "The Grand Order are not happy with what the white fang are doing. Some of the Faunus members actually want to declare war on them."

"I don't blame them. The white fang represents the Faunus species and how they represent now. I'm not surprised at all but doesn't mean I like it." Rune said.

"I know, that's why we're lucky the some of the level headed Faunuses member actually manage to calm them down with the help of our major generals." Clancey said. Rune sighs and ran his hair with his fingers.

"I don't like this Clancey if the tension between human and Faunus breaks out. We could have a major war in our hands that will make us no choice but step in." Rune said.

"I know what you mean and the last thing we needed is war. I don't like dragging innocents as much as you do Rune. That's why we created the Grand Order two years ago as a sign between Faunus and Humans working together. A unity between them." Clancey said. Rune nodded before releasing another sigh.

"Any signs of the maidens or the locations of the relics yet?" Rune said. Clancey nodded his head.

"Yeah. Luke already has locations of the relics but they can't be opened without the power of the maidens. While the Fall maiden it's still here in Vale and hidden from what our sources told us and the Spring maiden is with Branwen tribe." Clancey said. Rune face twitch slightly with small angry look appeared on his face but quickly masked it but Clancey saw it. "You still pissed at Raven?"

Rune snorted in hearing this. "More than you know it. She hurt my sister and tried or rather forced me to join her tribe."

"It's still a miracle that you didn't kill the entire tribe especially with that semblance of yours." Clancey said before he shivered as he remembered what happened on that day.

Bloods, blood was spilt everywhere on that day and Rune was solely responsible for it.

"That bitch and her tribe had it coming. If wasn't the fact that Yang is still looking at her mother. I would have killed her without mercy." Rune said with cold tone.

"But also nearly lost yourself in the process. If it wasn't for the others and me who knows what would happen on that day." Clancey said with a flat tone. Rune just shook his head and smile at him.

"Yeah, I'm always been thankful that I have people like you and others to help me." Rune said. Clancey just nodded with a smile on his face.

"Anything else to report?" Rune said.

"Yeah, I have been hearing rumors about some of the former members of the White Fang are being hunted down. Possibly to stop the leak of information about White Fang itself." Clancey said. Rune puts on a thinking pose for a few seconds before he looks back at Clancey.

"Clancey, I want you and others to look for the former members of the White Fang and if possible try to recruit them in joining the Grand Order." Rune said and Clancey raised a brow at this.

"You sure about that Rune? I know that many of our members are former white fang members but are sure about this? There's a chance they could have spies in the organization." Clancey said.

"I'm sure just make sure Misae is with you and others, with her semblance it's impossible for them to lie to her." Rune said. Clancey looks at him for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and nodding his head.

"Fine, Her semblance still creeps me out, you know that." Clancey said as shiver a bit which made Rune chuckle

"Yes, being scared of a 10 years old girl who could easily detect a lie and make you see the most feared thing in your life if you try to hurt anything that precious to her. Yeah a scary thing." Rune said as he remembers the time he saw Misae did that to a guy that was terrorizing a small village.

It wasn't a pretty sight seeing a young girl very angry that every single enemy she had tremble in fear in just making her angry.

"Still scary little girl. How could such sweet little girl have that kind of side?" Clancey said.

"You already know why Clancey. That's why we formed the Grand Order. For the unity of the human and Faunus but also to protect the people from becoming like us." Rune said with a serious tone and look on his face. Clancey nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, we better get going. I'm sure we guys have things to do before going back to school." Clancey said. Rune just nodded before they made their way out of the safe house and headed back to the orphanage. When they arrived they saw Blake was playing with the kids. Clancey decided to get everyone attention.

"Hey everyone!" Clancey called. Blake and the kids turn to them and quickly the kids started running towards Clancey and Rune.

"Clancey, Rune your back!" the kids shouted in joy. Clancey just grinned at them.

"We just finished in doing some community services. Anyway, I think it's time to say goodbye to Rune and Blake, they need to go back to school." Clancey said. This cause many of the kids to whine and complain but Rune promised them that he would visit them next week and would spend the entire day with them which made the kids happy.

Rune gave Clancey a big cash of Lien for the kids to spend their dinner which made the kids really happy, Blake and Rune said their goodbyes to the kids and Clancey before leaving the orphanage and heading elsewhere.

"So, how were the kids?" Rune asked as he decided to start a conversation.

"Well, they were alright. I haven't much experience with kids. I got to say, I'm surprised that you visit the orphanage a lot." Blake said and Rune looks at her confused look. "The kids told me. They told me that you been visiting them for the past 2 years since Clancey bought the orphanage. They told me that you and the people of the neighborhood have been protecting them and other faunuses from being attacked by racist people and such." Blake said. This cause Rune to blink before letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I have been a brother figure to the kids. To tell you the truth I really sympathize them." Rune said with a sad smile on his face.

"Why…?" Blake asked with curiosity. She was curious about his opinion about the Faunus race.

"Well, to tell you the truth I really sympathize the Faunus race. Nobody had a choice being born as human and Faunus. Those kids are innocent and don't deserve to be treated cruelly. I never liked in racism because it would only lead to conflict. Because of conflict hatred is born and hatred could lead to war. An endless cycle of hatred." Rune said with a faraway look. Blake looks a bit surprised and awe at hearing Rune opinion. But never the less she happy that Rune hates or dislike the Faunus race.

"Blake" Rune called. Blake snaps out from her thoughts and saw that Rune was smiling at her. "I still promised you to take you on a date. So where do you want to eat?" Rune said which surprised Blake.

==Later==

"Well, this is a little surprising choice." Rune said as he looks around. The place was suitable café.

Blake rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "You alright with this place? If you want we can go somewhere else." She suggested. Rune shook his head and gave her a smile. "No, it's okay to tell you the truth. I kind of like places like this. Peaceful and quiet." Rune said and this cause Blake to smile. Soon a waiter took their orders before going away to make their orders.

"So, what can you tell about yourself Blake." Rune said and he notices that Blake looks a bit uncomfortable and the fact her bow twitch a little.

"Well, I have a love for books and such and especially books about ninja." Blake said as she decided to start with the simple stuff.

"So, you're a book worm. Well, I've been interested in making a story about ninja's also." Rune said and this causes Blake to look at him with interest.

"Really can you tell me about it?" Blake said. Rune just chuckles pull out few papers stack together.

"Here you go. It's about a boy who is a hybrid of Faunus and human. It's a small boy who was hated and shunned by the village of humans filled with ninjas. His dream is to become a most powerful ninja of his village, to be acknowledged by everyone." Rune explained. Blake was surprised at this and decided to check a few pages of the draft.

After reading for a few minutes. Blake has a smile on her face. "Wow, even it's only a draft. The story is good. But why did you decided to create this kind of story."

Rune was about to answer when he saw the food was coming towards them. The waiter places their food on the table before he told them to enjoy the food. Rune and Blake thank the waiter before waiter turns around to leave.

Rune turns to Blake and looks at her with a smile. "You're asking why I created a storyline where the hybrid Faunus is the main character right?" Blake nodded at him. "Well simple, I wanted to create a story that would inspire others. To tell you the truth I don't know that if the story would be liked by the public but it's worth shot."

"Why do say that?" Blake asks as she was more interested in Rune reasoning.

"Every story has a beginning. Some story started with a happy tone and others start with dark ones. Its choices of the characters is the thing that makes them who they are. The world is not black and white. There are several different areas of grey between the lines of morality. It's the choices of the people what makes them and legacy on why the left behind." Rune stated and Blake was surprised at the Runes words. She never knew that Rune has that kind of mindset.

"…Then how about if the character made the wrong choices in his life. What would be your opinion on him?" Blake asked. She was interested in what Rune answer will be.

Rune shrugged and said. "Well, it really depends. I'm more than happy to listen to that person reason. Everyone makes bad choices in their life but some people made those choices for greater good. Some do it to protect other people or fighting what they believe is right. The only thing that I won't accept is doing something for power, greed, dominance and other stupid things. But I'm someone who thinks deeply of someone before I judge them. I will always think of someone true motivation." Rune ended with a small smile on his face. Blake couldn't help but smile also at Rune answer to her question. She now knew that Rune is someone who doesn't judge them by their appearance but instead judges them by their actions and motivation. She was relief that Rune knew that the world isn't black or white but rather several grey shades area of morality.

Soon the two started to eat their food in comfortable silence. Soon when they were done eating Rune look Blake and Blake saw the look and rolled her eyes playfully before smiling at him.

"Alright fine, you can ask a question about since it's only fair," Blake said. Rune then pointed towards at Blake bow which surprised her.

"When are you going to tell me that you're a Faunus?" Rune asked with a small smile on his face. Blake's eyes widen in shock in hearing this.

"How did you-"

"You're not the only Faunus that I know that hides their traits. Next time when you're gonna hide your trait. Try something else except for a bow since I easily saw it twitch a few times." Rune said with a smirk on his face. Blake let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine you caught me…I'm a Faunus," Blake said.

"So? I'm fine with that?" Rune said with shrugged. Blake looks at him surprised.

"Aren't you a bit disgusted or shocked? That' kept it from you." Blake said with a surprised tone. She was thinking that Rune would hate her for keeping her heritage a secret since there will always be a doubt at the back of Blake mind. Rune shook his head.

"Nope. Like I said you're not the first person to hide her heritage from others. And don't worry Blake I won't judge of your heritage and I won't force you to reveal why you hide it because I respect your privacy and such." Rune said with a genuine smile on his face. Blake couldn't help but smile back also. Soon the two started talking their likes, their interested and many more. Overall the two enjoyed the date very much especially Blake.

Soon it was night time around Beacon academy entrance near the fountain.

"I really enjoyed our date today, Rune." Blake said with a smile on her face. Rune smiled back.

"Yeah, me too. Besides thanks to you, I finally finished our homework for Miss peach class and done a few of the errands that headmaster asked me to do." Rune said.

"It's the least I could do for accepting me for who I am," Blake said.

"Like I said. I know the world is not black or white. I will always see the world that way. I'm just happy that you're being trustful towards me." Rune said. Blake smiled at him and leans towards him.

She did something that Rune never expected.

She kissed him on the cheeks!

Rune looks with wide eyes in shock and stayed liked that for a few seconds before Blake broke it and leans away from him.

"Like I said. Thanks for everything today. I enjoyed our time." Blake said before walking away leaving a daze Rune in the fountains. Rune could look in shock as he slowly places a hand on his cheek to where Blake kissed him.

"…Wow." Rune said in a completely shock tone. He was surprised at this Blake sudden action but the same time couldn't help but blush at this. Rune never felt his heart beat this fast before. He just couldn't help but watch Blake disappeared from his sight with a blush and small smile on his face.

* * *

 **AN: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY AND GUYS SOME PEOPLE ARE ASKING ME THE PAIRING OF THIS STORY. THE MOSTLY LIKE PAIRING OF THIS STORY ARE: BLAKE, VELVET AND WEISS. THAT WHAT I GET SUGGESTED AT MOST IN MY PM. I'M NOT TAKING A HAREM ROUTE FOR THIS STORY AT THE MOMENT MAYBE IN OTHER TIMES. Anyway REVIEW, FAVORITE OR FOLLOW THIS STORY. ANY SUGGESTION JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT AT THE REVIEW**

 **REBORN123 OUT!**


End file.
